The field of this invention relates to toys and more specifically to a toy which is adapted to be used in a prestablished position upon a supportive surface.
There is to have been known toys which when used by children rock in an oscillatory motion. There has also been known toys which when used rotate. Previous to this invention there has not been known a toy which achieved both objectives simultaneously and is also at the control and/or direction of the user.